


Desk Sex

by rsadelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geeksmut! Langly and Byers have sex on a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Sex

"You know, John," a breathy voice whispered in my ear, "I do yoga. That makes me very flexible. I could fuck you and blow you at the same time." I went from zero to hard in less than sixty seconds.

"Jesus Christ, Langly!" I turned around and nearly bumped into him. He was leaning over me. He thrust his hips into mine. I thrust back and let him kiss me to stifle my gasp. When did I become such a slut for this man? What would Audrey say if she could see me now? I'm not exactly an "introverted, inhibited geek" anymore. I whimpered when he pulled away from me.

He maneuvered me so that I was half lying on a desk miraculously free of computer parts. He undid my belt buckle and pulled my pants down. I grasped at his shoulders. He assented to my unspoken request and kissed me as he fished lube out of his jeans pocket and handed it to me. Then he pulled the jeans off. He tugged frantically at the buttons of my shirt until he could get at my nipples. He tongued them into further hardness.

I tugged at him to make him kiss me. The feel of his shirt against my nipples was incredible. It was just a cotton t-shirt, but there was something about it . . . Maybe it was just that I was bent over backwards on a desk with a very sexy man on top of me and a tube of slick in my hand. Whatever else it was, it was great.

He had me squeeze some lube onto his fingers which he pushed into me without ceremony or warning, just his fingers, twisting inside me. The whole place could have exploded and I still wouldn't have noticed anything but his fingers.

Then his fingers were gone and his cock was buried deep inside me. He pulled back and as he thrust back into me, he bent over and enveloped my cock in his mouth. If I'd thought anything he'd done before felt incredible, this was unbelievable--his cock in me, hitting my prostate with every movement and his mouth surrounding me, my fingers tangled in his hair.

I cried out as I came, shouting out my happiness as he took everything I had and swallowed it down. I clutched at him. He pulled his head up and off of me and thrust his tongue into my mouth as he thrust his cock into me one final time and came, pressing me harder into the desk.

He rested against me, hooking his chin over my shoulder and knuckling his glasses higher on his nose. We lay there panting. He turned his head and pressed his lips against my skin.

"God, John. You make me hot."

I laughed and raised my head to look at him. "*I * make *you* hot? Jesus Christ." I put my head back down onto the desk and put my arms around him.

He chuckled and tried to get up.

"No, don't." I pulled him back down to me.

"Why?"

I shrugged, not easy to do under the weight of my lover. "Why not? Just stay with me a minute, okay?"

"John, do you want to cuddle?" It was a disparaging remark.

"No. It's just that we have sex, really great, mind-blowing sex, and then you get up and leave. I just want you to stay here for a few minutes." He pushed himself up to look down at me for a moment. Then he kissed me. It was an almost sweet kiss, the kind of kiss I almost never got from him.

"You could have just said yes." He settled back down onto me, willing to stay, if only for a few minutes.


End file.
